


Love Me Harder

by bunnybih



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cheating, Childhood Friends, College Student Eren Yeager, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Eren Yeager Has a Manbun, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Family Issues, Friends to Enemies, Jealousy, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, NSFW, Older Eren Yeager, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Smut, Toxic Eren, Toxic Relationship, aot - Freeform, everyoneistoxic, snk, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnybih/pseuds/bunnybih
Summary: they can't stop coming back to each other even though it hurts
Relationships: Eren Yeager & Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager & Reader, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Eren Yeager/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Zeke Yeager/Original Female Character(s), Zeke Yeager/Reader
Comments: 43
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> smut warning

You checked your messages for what felt like the 20th time, and he still hadn’t called you. You were growing more and more impatient and your impatience was growing into obsession and anger. 

You were brought from your wrathful daze hearing Hitch giggling and Annie cursing at her. Sighing, you got up from your bed and left your phone where you once sat, and opened your door. “So you’re telling me you never found either of them hot? Like not even for a second?” Hitch asked gasping while sipping on a wine cooler. “No dimwit. Ugh you’re even more annoying when you’re drunk” Annie rolled her eyes, taking a swig from her beer. 

“Ok...what’s going on here?” You smirked snatching Hitch’s wine cooler taking a couple sips. “Hey! That was mine bitch!” Hitch huffed crossing her arms. You rolled your eyes and handed Hitch her drink back. “Just pre-gaming for Jean’s party tonight” Annie muttered. “And neither of you bothered to tell me?” Hitch mouthed a sorry to you and Annie just shrugged. You scoffed and hurried to your room to quickly get ready for the party and hopefully have a drink or two.

After getting ready, you finally settled on a chemise baby pink top with a black mini skirt which barely covered your ass, and platform slides. “God I’m so hot” You sighed forcing yourself to stop looking at yourself and to actually leave.

You walked out of your room and were met with Hitch applauding your outfit and it was obvious she was already buzzed. You took a can of hard selter for the road since the three of you were already late.

“Ugh, Jean keeps on spamming me” Annie grunted. You were shocked that Jean had the balls to text Annie after she declared that if he spammed her one more time asking about Mikasa she’d kill him with her bare hands.

“Of course he is” Hitch giggled. “Like last week when I was mid sucking him off he started asking about her” Hitch cringed. You burst out laughing and Hitch rolled her eyes. “I thought you were done with him weeks ago” You managed to say after pulling yourself together. Hitch blushed and looked down in shame shaking her head. 

“He’s crazy rich though! Like he bought me this” She perked her head up and showed us a golden Cartier love bracelet. You high fived her and pulled her into a hug. 

“So you’re only fucking him because he’s loaded?” Annie asked, tilting one brow. “Um, yeah” Hitch said bluntly while admiring her nails. “Don’t tell me you’re gonna lecture me about morals or whatever” Hitch rolled her eyes and waved her hand. “Please, I couldn’t care less” Annie laughed. “But I would like a new phone”, We all started giggling and almost didn’t hear when our uber announced that we were here. 

You had forgotten about him and felt guilty for him having to hear Hitch talk about sucking Jean’s dick. You pulled out a couple dollars from your wallet and left it on your seat before leaving the car.

You walked into the party which was at Jean beach house which was pungent of weed and alcohol and bass boosted music. Hitch bounced around greeting everyone while Annie and you followed her. You noticed some familiar faces from some of your classes and others you had no clue about.

“Nice to know you finally made it” Jean walked behind the group and Hitch rolled her eyes but let him wrap his arm around her. “Yeah yeah” Hitch waved. Reiner and Bertold walked up to the group as well. Annie gave them a nod and they started talking about something but you were already on your way to get a drink.

You saw Sasha and Connie sitting on the counters sharing a bag of chips and smoking weed. “Oh, Hey Y/n!” She mumbled with her mouth full which caused Connie to snicker. “Hey, Sasha” You stuck your hand in the bag, grabbing some chips and eating them. Normal Sasha would’ve probably smacked your hand but she was probably too high to notice you eating her food.

You mixed up a concoction of alcohol and you also managed to find some twizzlers as well and made your way back to the group. You could see Hitch dancing with some boy while Jean was talking to a bored looking Mikasa. Annie was now talking to Armin and you swore you saw a smile come from her face. 

You approached them and handed Annie a twizzler which she thanked you for. “Hey Y/n” Armin smiled and you smiled back. You hadn’t spent that much time with Armin and Mikasa as much you spent with the others but you found them alright. 

“Eren went to go get drinks for us” Mikasa said to me. You almost crushed your cup just by hearing his name but put on a smile. “Cool” You nodded. You didn’t want to see his face in fear that you’d chew him out in front of everybody. Which had many reasons why you’d wanted to avoid him in the first place. 

“I couldn’t find any orange juice but here’s a caprisun”. The two of you locked eyes and you could feel the anger growing back in you. He breaks eye contact to toss Armin his drink and looks at you for a couple seconds before looking to the ones next to him.

“Hey Y/n!” Historia smiled. You looked back at Eren if he had any reaction but he was looking around and sipping his beer. You again forced yourself not to gouge out his eyes and smiled back at her.

“I love your shirt so much! Y’know Eren actually bought me something like that for Valentine’s Day” She said with a smile but her eyes were full with pleasure. 

You knew Historia was a raging jealous bitch and probably knew about you and him. She never directly confronted you about it but instead paraded the fact that she was allowed to be with him publicly and discreetly insulted you.

You also knew it pissed her off when you pretended you didn’t care.

“Thanks Historia” You murmured sipping your drink. You excused yourself and went to the dining room which was empty. You pulled out your phone and texted him. Despite wanting to kill Eren, you still wanted to cuss him out. He replies to meet him at the balcony of the 2nd floor bedroom. You quickly chug your drink and place your cup on the table. You arrange yourself and head upstairs.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut warning

As you made your way upstairs, you made sure to make sure nobody noticed you and luckily everyone was too busy chatting or drunk to notice. You opened the door to the room and it was empty. You sighed and sat down on the bed, bouncing as you did. You take a look around the room and it was pretty basic with a bed and what not but there were red and purple lights that blinked across the room.

As you were about to pull out your phone the door finally opened. You looked up so quickly you might've gotten whiplash. His green eyes glowed with the red lights shining on them. He locked the door and walked forward. 

He looked worse and had dark circles under his eyes and his long hair was tied back. He had a stoic look on his face and towered over you. 

“You're a piece of shit y'know?” You finally said standing up. He didn’t look shocked and you could even swear there was a smirk on his face. “God! I don’t even know why I put up with you. I mean you have a girlfriend and I deserve better” You rambled pacing back and forward.

“Did you call me here to have an enlightenment or something?” He boredly says. “Fuck you” You say glaring at him. “You did” He says, smirking looking you up and down. 

“I hate you” You say sharply. Like usual he doesn’t seem affected by your words and runs his hands through his hands. “You don’t” He finally replies. You look at him in shock. “I hate you” You say again. “I fucking hate you!” You can feel tears coming from your eyes and You angrily wipe them before they can even get to the bottom of your face.

“I missed you” He murmurs. You look up at him, tears still sitting on your eyelashes. He tilts down towards your ear and your body already is filled with tingles. “I missed you. I missed you underneath me, I missed your fucking moans”.

Your body shakes and You can feel his mouth on your neck leaving kisses. “St- Stop” You say trying your hardest to hold your ground. He lifts his head and smirks, “Why? You love it”. 

You curse yourself and push him on the bed. “Are you sure you don’t hate me?” You hummed slowly walking towards him. “I could never” He says, making eye contact. He grabs your arm and pulls you roughly towards him. You land on your knees while he sits up hovering over you.

“Everytime I fucked her I was thinking of you” He whispers in your ear. Your brain went blank and found yourself kissing him. 

He pulls you up so you're straddling him while lays down on the bed. He kisses your neck and grabs your ass causing your miniskirt to ride up. You moan and curse yourself for him being able to get you this riled up. He grabs the back of your neck and pulls you from the bed and admires your already dazed face.

He laughs with his throaty laugh, “You're so easy to get wet”. You blush and look away. “Look at me” He says firmly and you look at him. “Why so quiet all of a sudden?” He smirks. You scoff and start getting up but he creeps his hand higher up your thigh. “Say it” He tilts his head.

You were stubborn but you couldn’t ignore the heat coming from there. “Please Eren” You moaned. You could see him take a breath and hear a small groan come out. You knew how much he loved when you moaned his name.

He flipped you so he was on top now and positioned himself in between your thighs. He hastily pulled your mini skirt up and slipped your thong down your legs. 

He started kissing down your abdomen and then finally stopped right before your pelvis. He looked up at you and you nodded. The first thing you felt was the coldness of his tongue piercing licking up your slit. You huffed suddenly sweating a bit. His hands roamed around your waist then down to your hips. 

He sticks a finger of his in and You moan, lifting your head and hips up. He looks up making eye contact and smirks. He continues licking you all over the place continuing to keep eye contact. He starts moving his fingers faster and you moan. You also start roughly pulling at his hair which was sure to come undone any second.

You couldn’t help coming back to him over and over. He knew your body better than anyone else and the one of the many men you had been with who could make you cum with just a stare.

He inserts a second finger now roughly removing them and putting them in. You knew you were so close to coming and he hadn’t even touched your clit. 

He kisses your clit causing you to whimper. You begin to rock your body to him as he picks up the pace in kissing and licking you.   
“Fuc-” You start to say but stop midsentance as all the pleasure hit you.   
You toss your head back and your eyes flutter quickly and a spasm goes through your body. You catch your breath and slowly sit up. 

He looks up at you smiling and then his phone rings. He glances at whoever is calling him and smirks. He answers the call and puts in on speaker. He removes his fingers from you and looks at it coated in you. 

“Yeah, babe” He breathes looking up at you. You look back panicking and trying to stay as quiet as possible. You can hear Historia talking but your eyes are stuck on him licking his fingers clean. He mutters a couple yeahs and okays but ultimately is focused on you and licking his fingers.

“Okay, I’ll be there, love you” He murmurs. He hangs up and finishes licking his fingers. You were still in a state of shock and sat on the bed still. “Gotta go, I’ll see you soon, yeah?” He boredly asks. You nod your head and he kisses you before leaving the room.

Finally processing what happened you move to the side of the bed , “Fuck”.


	3. Chapter Three

The party had pretty much died down and most people had left already. You slipped down the staircase as nonchalantly as possible. You had mastered the art of sneaking around after you and Eren had become a thing. You still weren't sure what that “thing” was but the more you tried to dissect it the more you went crazy. 

“You ready to go home?” Annie asked with a passed out Hitch on her back. You nodded and followed Annie. The uber had already been waiting and you all climbed in. The ride was pretty quiet out as Hitch was passed out and Annie wasn’t much of a talker anyways.

Annie tried guiding Hitch to her bedroom but Hitch had woken up and was putting up a fight so Annie had left her on the couch. You felt bad seeing Hitch was shivering and put a blanket over her before retiring to your room.

You collapsed on the bed, your head still processing what had happened at the party. Then you cried.

It made you sick that he’d always be leaving you and you were the one crawling back. You always thought of yourself as an independent person considering what your childhood had been like but Eren had changed that part about you.

You sometimes wished you never even met him but then curse yourself for even thinking that. 

You snap out of your epiphany and roll over to check your phone. There were countless pictures on your phone of Hitch and a couple videos as well. You rolled your eyes but decided to keep them to remind her when she was sober. 

There were still no texts from him and you groaned. Eren had once been the type of person to keep texting even though the other person wasn’t replying but You guessed after everything that happened that changed too. 

You couldn’t take the combination of silence and your thoughts so you decided to head out to the fire escape. You took out a joint that you presumably rolled earlier and lit it. 

You don’t even know how you went from best friends with Eren to making out to him leaving your life. The two of you had been friends since forever and you’d never liked him in that way till he had gotten high for the first time. You were 16 and he was 17 and your parents had been on a vacation leaving you home by yourself.

He snuck in even though you told him nobody was home. The two of you had talked, played video games and done whatever teens do with their friends. After snooping around in the name of boredness, he had found your weed stash and asked if you could teach him since he’d never smoked.

You had a feeling that fact had to do with Carla, his mom. You both sat on your bed which was big enough to fit 5 people, and he watched you intensely while you had prepared the bowl for the two of you.

You had been smoking since you were 14 as a distraction from your parents and the drama of highschool. “You ready?” You grinned. Eren had let out a smile which you wouldn’t see again. You lit the bowl and inhaled a bit before removing your thumb. You kept the hit in for a while then finally exhaled. 

“That’s it?!” Eren asked. You nodded and switched it so he was able to inhale. You lit it and instructed him to inhale while you planted your thumb over the bowl. Then let go. He was inhaling it for maybe a second before sputtering and coughing the next. You laughed so hard you almost rolled off the bed.

You helped him more until he finally got it.

“I kinda understand why you're a stoner” He said while laying his head between your thighs. You smacked him but laughed along with him. While you were laughing you looked down to find him staring directly at you. “What are you staring at?” You said with a smile still on your face. “I love your smile that’s all” He murmured. You don’t know why but something felt different. He reached up to your face to play with your hair and he was staring at you and the first thing you had thought was, “I can’t lose you”.

So you had decided to throw a pillow at him which ruined any moment going on and started an impromptu pillow fight. Soon the two of you had been tired and fell into a position that involved you lying to the side on top of him while he slept on his back. 

He had then said something thinking you were asleep, “I’d rather spend time with you than anyone in the world” He whispered so quietly that he probably couldn't hear himself. You still heard it though and that was all you could think about.

“Hey, Are you okay?”. You looked up from your feet and felt how wet your face was. You’d been crying this entire time.

“Yeah, i’m just a sad drunk” You murmured. Annie knew you didn’t want to talk and watched as you walked away. 

You had work tomorrow and schoolwork to catch up on so you decided to head to sleep. You had tried getting ready to sleep but crying earlier really tired you out so you fell asleep in just a random pair of shorts and a shirt from highschool. That night you didn’t have any dreams and dreamt of nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for this short chapter but thank you all for reading!! <3


	4. Chapter Four

You were usually the first or second person to wake up, so you were shocked to find the apartment empty when you woke up. You had no doubt Annie had probably gone to the gym or on a run but you were beyond confused on where Hitch had gone since she was probably hung over.

You decided to just find out later where she had gone and decided to get ready for the day. Your work place was pretty lenient on what you wore, so you wore an oversized button up and a plaid skirt paired with boots you’d had for ages. Your phone lit up and like last night’s events never happened, you pounced on your phone.

Why haven’t you called?  
We’ve done so much for you!  
You ungrateful child

You sighed not interested in your mother’s endless dissatisfaction with you. You ignored her and placed your phone in your purse. You considered making breakfast but decided to just pick up something at work. You quickly take an advil and your birth control before heading to work.

Your work wasn’t too far from your apartment so it was at most a 10 minute walk. 

You finally arrived at your work and like usual it was already bustling. You had managed to snag a job at an art museum thanks to your parents connections and the pay was pretty well. You had begged your parents since the institute was so prestigious. You usually didn’t want or need their help but you were willing to make that sacrifice.

“Ah and there she is” Pieck murmured sitting at her desk. You rolled your eyes but greeted her. Pieck was always chatty but still sweet. She reminded you of Hitch but not as annoying. “So what do we have to do today” You asked while reaching for a pastry that was always served in the mornings. “We have someone coming in to buy a painting or something” She said with a usual disinterested face. “When?”. “Um, well actually right now!” She said perking up.

“Pieck?”. You turned around to see who was talking, and almost gasped. You didn’t expect someone so young and attractive. He had shaggy blond hair with a beard and was pretty tall. Like a tall basketball player, tall. He was wearing a white greyish jacket with a shirt and tee underneath. 

You were snapped out of your stare down when Pieck smacked your arm. “Y/n, this is Zeke, Zeke, this is Y/n”. Zeke pulled out his hand and you also did the same and shook his hand, “Nice to meet you” He said with his deep voice. “God” You thought. If you hadn’t been at work nothing would've stopped you from flirting with him.

“Well, is this the painting you wanted?” You said cringing while looking at it. It was pretty bland and you were pretty confused on why he was spending a lot 100k on it. “Yeah I know, it doesn’t look that nice but it’s a gift” He replied. Without thinking I blurted, “For your girlfriend?”. He looked confused but answered still, “No, it’s a lost family heirloom”. You felt really stupid now and wanted nothing more than to die on the spot. “Oh!”. The atmosphere was awkward now and you decided to direct the topic over to the financial side.

“I’ve never been more embarrassed” You sighed burying your face in your hands. “Don’t worry about it” Pieck said smoothly. You gave her a smile and told yourself to get a drink after work. “Wait, how did you know him?” You asked. “We grew up together” Pieck said as she left to clock out.

You finished the details of the purchase and any left over work before heading out. You were tired but you could really go for a drink. 

You ordered your 3rd drink as you scrolled through countless pictures of Eren and random girls. Before he supposedly started dating Historia, and after he had disappeared on you, he fucked so many girls. 

You were angry that at least Historia had gotten to be with him even though he was still with you. It wasn’t fair. All the things you put up with, how you were the one to nurse him back to health after he had passed out from god who knows what. You were so over him everytime he had done something like that but you’d always come crawling back. 

Your head was pounding and you started on your 4th drink not caring that you had classes tomorrow. You hadn’t even wanted to go to college, but in order for you not to be disowned you applied. 

You were so tired and angry so you set your head on the bar table and shut your eyes.

You blinked and saw pavement. Well moving pavement. You also noticed you were being carried. Were you being kidnapped right now? “Please don’t kidnap me” You murmured. The person scoffed and muttered something but you couldn’t hear what they said. 

The person entered an apartment building and climbed a couple flights on stairs before arriving at a door. 

“Here you go” They said before placing you on the couch. Wait, you had recognized this place. You couldn’t seem to pinpoint where you were but before you could finish piercing the puzzles together, you made eye contact with him.

“Eren” You whispered. He didn’t say anything and took a seat next to you. “Are you ok?” He asked, holding your face in his hands. “You’ve got to be kidding me”. You smacked his hand and stood up wobbling. He sighed obviously annoyed. 

“What?” He said with an edge in his voice. He was really pissing you off right now. “This is hilarious actually” You started, laughing sarcastically. “You ditch me for months and ignore me then you fucking show up out of no where and all of a sudden you care about me?” You scoffed. “Don’t act like that” He snapped. “Why do you keep doing this? Is it because you’re bored of ruining your own life?” You sneered. He got up and walked past you, “You don’t know shit”. 

“Oh? Really” You said sarcastically following him. “I know you’re a selfish prick who cheats with everything on sight” You laughed. “Then what are you huh?” He suddenly said. You stopped laughing and looked at him. “You’re a hypocritical bitch who acts like she’s better than everyone else” He sneered towering over you as you were sitting on the bed. You were so tired of hearing him talk and switching how he felt about you every 10 seconds.

He sighed pushing his long hair back and stood up straight. “I care about you, ok?”. You looked away and crossed your arms, “Then break up with her”. “I can’t” He replied. You stood up and started to leave but then he stopped you, “Please”. “I need you” He said, wrapping yourself around him. 

Your head was going crazy and you being drunk didn’t help at all. “I-” You choked. You tried to stop the tears from coming but they came. You surrendered and buried your head in his chest. He patted your head and then raised your head upwards. “Kiss me” He whispered. 

You kissed him as your tears fell.


	5. Chapter Five

The past weeks were filled with you waking up in his bed. You in his clothes, curled up against his body. You had started to expect the morning kisses and sex. He’d caress you everywhere and leave kisses lasting for days. 

The two of you went out in disguises but happily went to get ramen or the movies. You had questioned the disguises at first but figured it had to do with his sorta famous girlfriend. You often forgot about her. It wasn’t like you were eager to think about her and the fact she had him.

Sure, he left some mornings and you woke up alone in his bed. It pissed you off how he always had to see Historia. Hearing her name automatically made you sour but you pushed it down knowing you couldn’t do anything but pretend she wasn’t even there. 

You’d pick fights when he’d ignore your texts or let other girls flirt with him, but then all it took was a kiss and your mind was clear. 

You were spending less and less time at your apartment and you knew soon Annie or Hitch would catch on. You weren’t too worried though, you were an excellent liar. You had to be when your life was like this.

Overall, things were good. You hadn’t fought with Eren and he hadn’t left. Yet.

“Eren?” A voice called out and you jumped off him. You looked frantically at Eren who just looked annoyed. “Is that her?” You whispered. He sighed and got up from the bed, “Look I’ll make her leave just, stay here ok?”. You nodded and quickly hid in his closet.

You heard shuffling and soon they were talking at his door. “Why are you acting like an asshole right now?” Historia softly said. Eren didn’t answer and seemed he was busy looking for where I had hidden. Historia starts crying and sits on his bed. “Look, i’m just really busy right now ok?” Eren sighed making eye contact with me then looking back at her. Historia nods and then kisses him.

He's caught by surprise but doesn’t stop her. She switches positions so she’s on top of him. Her eyes roam to the closet and you swear she smirks. She gets off Eren and fixes herself. “Sorry, I couldn’t help but miss you”. “You already have your tux for the gala this week right?” She says playing with his hair.  
You wanted nothing more than to spring from the closet and punch her but stayed in your spot.

“Yeah” He muttered. “Great!” Historia kissed him before heading out. 

You waited a while before opening the closet and walking out. “What was that gala she was talking about?” You asked, not facing him. You knew if you didn’t change the topic you’d let a snide comment pass. “Some rich people thing” He sighs, grabbing your waist. “Why? You wanna come?” He kisses your neck softly. “Yes, actually” You said, turning around. He smiles and then kisses you.

Eren made you his plus 1 so you were deciding on which dress to wear. Hitch had been invited by Jean but they weren’t a thing anymore and simply friends while Annie had been invited by Armin. The two had already left and you had been running late.

You finally decided on a lace, form fitting ivory colored dress which had a bustier upper part making your chest pop out. You placed a pearl necklace that Eren had bought you ages ago then slipped into platform strappy heels that were nearly impossible to walk in. Your feet had already been aching but it complimented your dress so you wore them anyways. 

After finishing your hair and makeup, you picked up your designer purse you had managed to save up for and went to your uber.

The car ride was fairly quiet with your driver asking about the weather and other small talk. You regretted being late as you didn’t get to have the company of Hitch and Annie. You sighed and patiently waited till you arrived at the venue.

You tipped the driver and waited in line until it was your turn to show your invite. “Enjoy your evening” The doorman said and you said a quick thank you before walking into the venue.

The gala was already in motion and guests were dancing or chatting. You suddenly felt awkward just standing there by yourself. You pulled out your phone and texted Hitch and Annie. You decided to go get a drink instead of standing waiting for them to reply.

“A Negroni please” You called out to the bartender. The bartender gave a nod and you sat looking around for Annie or even Jean. You checked your phone again and still nothing from either of them.

“Here you go sir”. You looked up and saw a blonde man sipping a martani. He seemed familiar but you couldn’t remember when you’d met him. He seemed to sense you staring at you and looked over at you, then smirked.

“Nice to see a familiar face here” He finally spoke. You had no idea how to react considering you couldn’t remember who he was. You swallowed your pride and replied however, “I’m so sorry but I can’t seem to remember”. He raised his eyebrow in confusion and you took a gulp of your drink. “I think it might have to do with the fact I got wasted after meeting you” You said with a small smile.

He also let out a smile and the two of you shared a laugh. 

“Zeke, bought the hideous painting?” He grinned. An ah ha moment went off in your brain, “Oh Yes!”. “I mean, the painting wasn’t that bad!” You added remembering he was your client after all. He let out a chuckle and you soon followed. 

Your phone lit up and you looked away to see Hitch had finally answered. You grabbed your drink and slowly stood up, “I’m sorry but it seems I’ve finally found my friends”. “Well, it was nice chatting with you, schatz” He murmured. 

You had no clue what he said but continued walking with a smile. You looked over your shoulder for a second and saw him staring at you in interest from top to bottom.


	6. Chapter Six

“Why do you always have to look so good!” Hitch complained. “The dress really brings out your tits” Annie playfully complimented you. You rolled your eyes but laughed with her. “So how’s Armin” You teased looking at the cute blonde standing nearby. “Shut up!” Annie hissed pushing you farther from Armin even though you were already far enough for him not to hear.

“Anyways” She said, tucking her hair. “We’re just friends, Got it?” She snapped. “Whatever” You snorted taking a sip from your champagne.

“You look great by the way” Bertholdt said as he approached the two of us. “Thanks” Annie said with a small smile. You rolled your eyes and smiled walking away. Annie definitely was in for an interesting love triangle. It seemed that everyone except Annie knew Bertholdt had a crush on her. For someone so smart she was so oblivious.

You looked around for Eren as he was the whole reason you’d even come. You considered asking around but the last thing you needed was people talking about you and Eren. 

Just as you were about to ask somebody you saw her. Your grip on your drink tightened and a frown formed on your face.

Of course she looked gorgeous. 

She was wearing a lilac chiffon dress with flowy straps sitting off her shoulder. She looked so elegant and put together with her curled hair. It was crazy how she managed to make everything she wore innocent. It also didn’t help that she looked like a real life doll and was supermodel skinny. Skinnier than you’d ever been. You liked to believe you weren’t an insecure person but looking at Historia made you feel so... inadequate.

Everyone’s eyes seemed to be stuck on her and you took a gulp of your drink as the two of you made eye contact. She smiled and walked over like she didn’t notice the stares and awe from the crowd. If you hadn’t hated her so much, maybe the two of you could've been great friends.

“You look amazing!” She gushes while looking at your dress. After seeing her elegant dress you felt like she was mocking you but decided to play along. “You’re the showstopper especially in that dress” You replied. “Stop, you’re only fueling my ego!” She giggled. You forced a smile and stood silent. 

Eren appeared and wrapped his arm around her waist making you smile even harder and grip your drink. You could feel his eyes on you but you weren’t drunk enough to look at him back. 

“But seriously where did you get that necklace?” She asked, looking at the necklace with interest. You took a sip and let out a smirk. “It was a gift from a lover” You said looking at him nonchalantly. “Wow” She breathed. “You have to tell me more” She begged, grabbing your hand and leading you to her table.

The food had begun making it course around the tables and You was stuck at Historia’s table. Historia had sat next to you holding your arm like the two of you had been childhood best friends while Eren sat across from the two of you chatting with somebody you didn’t know.

“So tell me more about this lover” She giggled. It was obvious she was a little drunk but you decided to make it up as you went. “Well he was tall and very attractive” You batted your eyelashes and moved your foot to brush against his foot. He continued talking but curved his lip up a bit. “So what happened?” Historia asked whilst sipping on her drink.

“Oh we’re still in touch” You sipped your drink. “Wow, isn’t it amazing the two of us are both thriving” She smiled hugging you while you felt Eren’s foot brushing against your leg. “Well I must get back to my friends” You quickly shrug at Historia off you. You left before she could even say goodbye already tired. 

You walked out of the ballroom and into the hallways of the decorated castle. The architecture was quite nice, but you were more focused on finding a quiet place.

After minutes of walking you finally found a secluded hallway with a balcony. You lifted up your dress so your lace set underneath the dress and took a picture sending it to him and reapplied your lipstick whilst waiting.

After 10 minutes he finally shows up leaning against the wall. “Nice to know I'm tall and attractive” He smirked. “Well, it’s true” You shrugged playing with his hair, which was worn all down today. You kissed his neck and he groaned, sending chills down your spine. “How long do you have?” You whispered kissing him all over. “Not long” He sighed.

You continued kissing him and let you hand slide down. You found yourself undoing his belt while his hands roamed around your ass. You palmed his briefs and he grunted as you stroked him. “Don’t tell me you’re already hard” You teased. He yanked your hair causing you to moan in pain, “Like your pussy isn’t wet every time I fuck you senseless” He gruffly said. Your mouth dropped but turned into a smile, “Ok you win”. 

You begin to pick up the pace and he pulls on your hair harder. You kiss his chest, you kiss every area your mouth can touch all while increasing your strokes. He squeezes your ass and moves upwards to your tits. You can feel him kissing areas that nobody else would see. His mouth moves lower until you feel his cold tongue ring on your nipple causing you to whimper. “You like that?” He murmurs in your ear making your thighs feel warm. 

You feel him close so you lean down and lick from his base to the tip and you hear him moan curses still holding tightly to your hair. You bob your head up and down making sure to make eye contact. 

He cums and your mouth is filled with him. You swallow and suck on your fingers slowly and he watches looking down at you with pleasure. He grabs your head and tilts it towards his face, “God I wish I could see you on top of me right now”. 

You snuck a couple kisses before he had to go back to the party leaving you in a frenzied state. You looked for the nearest bathroom and entered. You were grateful to see it empty and touch up on your makeup which was currently smeared lipstick,messy mascara, and eyeliner. You buttoned your dress and compiled yourself to look like you hadn’t just had a quickie before heading back to the party.


	7. Chapter Seven

“Do you wanna go on a road trip?” Eren murmured while you sat on your bed facetiming him. The gala hadn’t been as interesting as you’d hoped and you finally left Eren’s place. Hitch jokingly asked where you’d been but passed out drunk before you could even reply and Annie didn’t seem to care. 

“What?” You replied. “Visit the old town? Y’know?”. You scoffed but entertained the idea, “I’d like to see you fall on your ass on the old ice rink though”. Eren rolled his eyes but you could see him smiling though. Eren had been a hockey player back home which made him popular while you stayed in the shadows ignoring everyone. You had avoided everyone in order to not get hurt but you guessed it didn’t help.

“Orr…, We could go to the beach” You suggested. Your college had been a perfect spot with being far enough from home but also not too close to the beach. Eren had talked to you often about admiration of the beach but the two of you still hadn’t gone yet. Well, You had, but going to Jean's "beach house" which was actually hours away from an beach, didn't count. Pondering your suggestion, you continue to convince him until he is agrees.

You were glad he went with your suggestion since it was getting colder and you wanted to enjoy the beach before it was too cold. You also dreaded the thought of visiting your hometown. Too many memories you were eager to forget.

You started packing since Eren and Armin couldn’t wait so you’d be leaving tomorrow morning. You had invited Hitch and Annie but Hitch had other plans and Annie felt sick. You were bummed but at least had Mikasa to keep you company. You finished and went straight to bed knowing you had to be up early.

You felt tender hands running across your face and jolted awake. You first saw Eren squatting besides your bed, giving you his usual smirk. “Sorry” You muttered getting embarrassed. He shrugs and points to your suitcase and you stand up. “Yeah, just give me a sec to change” You said looking through your closet. You sensed him still standing there and rolled your eyes. You continued to change though, it wasn't like he hadn't seen you naked.

“Mind helping?” You gestured out to Jean who was looking at himself in the mirror. Apparently the 3 idiots were also coming along aka Jean, Sasha, and Connie. Jean ignored you and you continued lugging your bag until Mikasa finally stepped in and carried it for you. 

“What’s the point of you guys coming if you’re not going to help?” You sighed, grabbing a bottle of water. Jean looked offended while Connie and Sasha raided your pantry. “You want a nice ass place right?’ He asked cockily. You surrendered and continued getting everything you needed for the trip.

Before leaving your apartment you left a note for Annie since she was sleeping and sent a text to Hitch. Eren’s jeep could only hold four people so it was You, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Connie, Sasha, and Jean   
The trip was supposed to take almost 6 hours and you planned to sleep for most of it. You fell asleep to the voices of Armin and Eren talking about something. 

When you woke up the sun had set and was now dark outside. Mikasa and Armin had passed out so it was just Eren awake. Eren stopped at a gas station and then left the car. “C'mon” He said pointing to the convenience store. “Are you going to wake them up or should I?” You murmured, getting out of your seat. “We already stopped but you were asleep, I just stopped so you could pick up a few things”. You thanked him and the both of you walked up to door, with him following after you.

You searched through aisles of chips and candy before settling on your usual. “Maybe one day you’ll switch your order up” Eren chuckled. You rolled your eyes and elbowed him. 

You stopped laughing realizing he was standing over you and looking at you. You gulped and as time paused around the two of you he lowered his head, his lips finally meeting yours.

You hear the bell chime as someone enters and it breaks you out of your daze. You pull away and clear your throat. “We should get going” You avoided his eyes for some reason. You weren’t sure what was going on with you and him but you pushed it down.


	8. Chapter Eight

“Did I ever mention how thankful I am that you’re rich Jean?” You sighed after getting a glimpse of the interior of the beach house. The house was a Victorian farmhouse built in the 1800s but had been refurbished. The owner had been an old man who wanted others to experience the beauty of the house. 

Your personal favorite thing about the house was the privacy and views of the beach. 

You had been the last to pick a room but you didn’t mind since all the rooms had been nice. You set your bags down and went to the kitchen where everybody had been getting drunk already. 

Mikasa saw you and made you a drink. You at first wanted to decline but you looked at Eren who had been staring outside of the window ignoring the commotion, and took the drink.  
After hours of playing board games and telling embarrassing stories, everyone had passed out on the couch. You woke up from your sleep hearing a door open. Rubbing your eyes, you stood up and followed the voice.

“So soon?” Eren grumbled standing outside on the porch. You hid with interest in the conversation, and continued listening. “Ok, fine but let me finish up things here” He sighed. “Yeah, see you soon” . He hung up his phone and pushed his hair back. You expect him to come inside but he stays staring out at the stars with a soft frown on his face.

You took one last look at him and tiptoed back to your room.

“Where’s the hash browns?” Sasha asked after looking at the breakfast Armin had made. “Oh, I think we forgot them” Mikasa chimed as she ate her eggs. Sasha huffed but still made a heap of food onto her plate. You could never understand how she managed to stay in shape after eating tons of food.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” You asked, drumming your fingers on the table. “Going to the beach obviously” Jean replied, rolling his eyes. “You’re literally so annoying”. Jean shrugged and continued to eat his food.

As Connie and Jean argued about who was cleaning you peered over to Eren who sat in his chair scrolling through his phone. He had been quiet this morning and hadn’t talked to you either. You were curious if it had anything to do with the phone call you overheard.

You finished your breakfast first and went to go change into your swimsuit

You walked alongside Mikasa and Sasha as all of you headed down to the beach. “Guys look at this! He can cook too!” Sasha gushes as she shows us a guy she matched with on tinder. He had blonde hair and a picture of himself cooking. All from the picture you knew he was perfect for Sasha. 

You set your beach towel down and opened up the umbrella. You could see Jean and Connie already horsing around in the water which landed a smile on your face. “What’s so funny Y/n?” Jean and Connie suddenly said, smiling mischievously. As you got up to run, your arm was grabbed by Sasha and you were being carried into the water.

“Guys I swear if you-” You started only to be interrupted by the cold foamy water. “I seriously hate you guys” You said getting up. You could hear their laughs as you walked back to your spot. Just as Mikasa was about to say something you stopped her, not wanting to be teased more. 

You laid down on your towel with your shades on just taking pictures and chatting with Mikasa. You wanted to stay like this for hours but Eren had found a place where we could go cliff jumping and of course everyone was interested.

So you packed up your things and walked back to the house to drop it off only to walk back and continue up the hike up the path to the cliff.

You dropped back to talk to Eren since the two of you hadn’t talked at all this whole trip and you made sure you were far enough where the group couldn’t hear. You grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shade.

“What’s up with you?” You asked crossing your arms. “Nothing”. You noticed he was trying not to look you in the eye. “Nothing...Right” You scoffed, and pushed him to walk past. If he was just going to be like this you were just going to let him.

Deep down you knew there was a ticking time bomb before one of you exploded but you ignored it and continued up the hike.

“So, who's jumping first?” Mikasa asked once we finally reached the top. Everyone nervously looked down the high cliff and looked in disbelief. “Fine, I’ll go first” Mikasa said, rolling her eyes. “Pussies” She muttered while taking off her athletic shorts. You smacked Jean knowing his ass was definitely drooling, “Hey!”. 

Mikasa positioned herself and ran, jumping off the cliff. All of you shuffled to see her drop into the water. She submerged for a couple seconds and came back up with a smirk. “Wow” You heard Jean say and you nodded in agreement.

You understood why Jean had liked her. She was fearless and brave and also an amazing friend as well. Also she had a nice body too. You hear Eren whooping and clapping and a hint of jealousy sparks in you.

You knew they once dated before the two of you had met. Eren had told you once while the two of you were on something. You knew the relationship had ended on good terms and they were just friends but you were envious that your relationship with Eren had never been that way. 

The second the two of you met there was sexual tension everywhere and while the two of you were just friends, you and him did stuff that friends don’t do.

“Ok, My turn!” You found yourself saying. You removed your clothes until you were just in your swimsuit and stretched before positioning yourself. You looked to the side and made eye contact with Eren. 

You smirked and waved your middle finger before running and jumping. You felt so pumped with adrenaline and you loved the feeling. You realized how high the drop was and yelled before reaching the bottom and sinking to the bottom. 

You swam back up where Mikasa was and wrapped your arms around her, “You know you’re an ultimate badass right?”. She laughed and then you started laughing too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mikasa and reader friendship >>>


	9. Chapter Nine

The Six of you sat on the couch hungover while it rained outside. You had all woken up late and the rain ruined your plans but you knew everyone was grateful since snorkeling didn't sound very fun.

You heard a door creaking and whispered talking. You then saw a shirtless Nicolo struggling to put on his shirt walking out of Sasha’s room followed by Sasha herself who was wearing a blanket over herself. “They’re so gonna hear” Hissed Sasha. “I’m sorry but-” Nicolo started before realizing all our eyes were on him. Both of them turned beet red.

“Thanks to you I couldn’t sleep” Connie muttered. “Are you sure it wasn’t Jean and Mikasa?” You blurted. Everyone looked at you and Mikasa hid her face in her blanket. You realized that no one else had seen them together and shut your mouth. 

“No, fucking, way” Sasha said. Then just like she just wasn’t caught, she sat on the couch next to Mikasa. As Sasha pestered Mikasa with questions while Mikasa ignored her, the guys did too with Jean who also kept quiet. 

“Why don’t we play truth or dare and..” Connie said while looking for something in the kitchen, “And have a drink!”. He pulled out a bottle of who knows what. “Everyone knows the best way to get over a hangover is to drink!” He said, opening the bottle.

“God, you’re an idiot” Jean said but took a glass. “Ok, the rules are simple, Truth or Dare but if you pick truth you drink and if you pick dare...you drink!” Connie explained already sipping on his glass. “That makes no sense” Sasha said. “Well too bad” Connie shrugged. “Also your boyfriend has to join us” Connie pointed at Nicolo. 

Sasha blushed and Nicolo looked past confused. You all agreed to play however and you sat next to Mikasa and Connie. You looked up and realized you were sitting across from Eren. You took a drink already and looked away before he made eye contact.

Connie went first and went for Jean. “Truth, duh” Jean said while taking a drink. Connie grinned, “Is it true that you and Mikasa hooked up?”. Jean paused and looked at Mikasa who rolled her eyes. Jean sighed and nodded. “I told you guys! Eren, the 20 bucks please” Connie jumped holding his hand out. Eren rolled his eyes and coughed up the money. 

“Truth or Dare, Connie” Jean said glaring at Connie. “Dare” Connie grinned. “Alright, I dare you to tell everyone about last night”. Connie’s face drains with color and curses at Jean. Connie goes on to tell us about the girl you saw him with yesterday. It turns out the condom she had was too big. Jean burst out in laughter and so does everyone else. “Fuck you Jean” Connie grumbled taking a drink.

The game continues with everyone learning embarrassing moments and secrets. You laugh and join in until it’s your turn. 

“Truth or Dare” Eren asks you. “Truth” You reply. “What's the worst thing you've lied about?” He asks as he takes a drink. You froze, you knew what he was trying to do. He has his usual look of nothingness on his face but his eyebrows are raised. You were taking too long because everyone is looking at you.

You sit up and pour yourself a drink before answering, “That I was a virgin”. You can tell the tension between you and Eren was thick but you didn’t care. You wanted to hurt him.

He scoffs but you can tell he’s bothered. Something he thought the two of you had taken was all a lie. You smirked and asked, “Truth or Dare?”. 

“Truth”. “Have you ever cheated on your partner?” You asked. You looked up and saw the nonchalant look on Eren’s face had disappeared and he was pissed. “Are you serious right now?” He snapped. “No” He said before getting up and leaving. Everyone looked at you, “What? It was just a question” You mumbled while taking another drink.

Everyone shuffled leaving you alone in the living room. You knew the question was too obvious but you didn’t care. You go to pour another glass but someone grabs your hand, “I think you’ve had enough” Armin said. You pulled your arm away and grabbed the bottle and walked to your room.

God, You needed a hot bath.

You turned on the water and took the last sips from the bottle. Your door opened and you walked over to see Eren standing there. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” He cursed at you. You rolled your eyes and started getting undressed. “I simply asked you a question back” You smirked. “This isn’t a fucking game” He grabbed your arm. You looked at his arm in disgust and pushed him off you.

“Nice to see you’re finally talking to me” You said whilst getting into the bath. “Is this what this is all about?” He walked over so he was standing by the bathroom door.   
You knew you were just going off pent-up anger but you didn’t care. You were sick of this lifestyle. All ways having to watch where you kissed him, sneaking off, all the fucking lies. All for him to treat you like garbage. You noticed how he treated you compared to other girls. How he left you for fucking months in the past and never apologized. God, looking at his face you wanted nothing more than to treat him like he had before.

“Is this because I didn’t break up with her?” He asked. You don’t know why but you let out a laugh, “Not everything is about her”. “Remember the blonde? Or the brunette? Oh, how about the redhead?” You asked innocently. He looked confused but you continued, “All those girls you paraded around with until it came time for me”. “Well, only for the night then back to them, right?” You looked up at him.

“That’s not fair” He says, shaking his head. “If you want to bring the past up let’s talk about you, huh?” He says. “Not a virgin?”. Your calm demeanor disappeared and you remembered what you had said earlier. “I don’t care if it’s true or not but really?” He said it hurt. “I thought that night was special”. A wave of regret was hitting you but you couldn’t show any emotion.

“Well, it wasn’t” You looked away. You knew you hurt him but all you felt was nothingness. You weren't as happy as you’d wanted to be.

“You’re so fucked up”. You looked at him and forced yourself to remain stoic. “Is that it?” You replied. “I don’t know what made you so fucking fucked up” He looks at you straight in the eye.

He sighs, “It doesn’t matter anyway, We’re not even together”. You keep your head down and hear him leave the bathroom.

You hear your door close and you can’t hold it together anymore. You break down in tears in the now cool bathtub.


End file.
